Stilettos
by Miss Mila
Summary: Shannon/Gibbs, pre-Kelly one-shot. Prompt: First married date, courtesy of Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs. "Good God, Jethro, we're married, not dead!"


**Disclaimer:** Me saying that I don't own anything NCIS related. Not betaed.

**A/N:** This one's for Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs, who was kind enough to give me a prompt when I felt like writing something. I cannot guarantee that this fic is a sign of me venturing back into the world of fanfiction (since it's been quite a while since I've posted anything), especially since school eats all of my time, but hopefully it's a start.

**Prompt**: Shannon/Gibbs, pre-Kelly. First married date.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jethro.<em>"

He cracked his eyes open, startled from his sleep by the whisper, and grumbled, running his hand over his face and blinking slowly before acknowledging his wife. "Yes, _Shannon_?" He hissed back, turning towards her.

"Jethro, I just realized something," she continued whispering, unperturbed by the annoyance tingeing his voice.

"Shannon it's-" he turned and looked at the nightstand, "- 4:13 in the morning. Couldn't this _realization_ have waited?"

"I apologize that my superior intellect is inconvenient for you," she snapped, sitting up in the bed.

He sighed and decided to humor her. "What?" He asked, throwing off the covers and pushing himself up to sit next to her. She turned towards him and pouted, red hair haphazardly framing her face. She pulled her knees to her chest and folded her arms, resting her chin on her elbow and staring at him with her big, blue eyes.

"I realized that we've never been on a _date._" She saw the confused look on his face and clarified, "We haven't been on a date _recently_."

He blinked. "Shannon, we're _married._"

She stared at him, uncomprehending. "Yes. We are," she affirmed with a nod, holding up her hand to remind him of the rings they'd exchanged only a few months before.

"Then _why _do you want to go on a date?"

"Good God, Jethro, we're married, not dead! I mean look at us! You're practically a grandpa; your hair is already graying! And the spark is practically gone from our relationship with us at work all the time! The clock is ticking, Jethro!" Her eyes were wide and she looked frazzled, and completely serious.

He couldn't help but laugh. Which was, of course, the wrong move.

"I'm serious, Jethro!" She said, narrowing her eyes at him and slapping his arm.

He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and tried to wipe the grin from his face. "If you want to go on a date, Shannon, we'll go on a date. Okay?"

"No!"

He glared at her.

"I want you to _ask _me out on a date."

The woman wasn't going to make this easy on him. "Fine. Shannon. Will you go on a date with me? There. I asked. Can I go to sleep now?"

She frowned and nodded, lying back down and yanking the covers over her. He heard her grumbling something into her pillow, but it didn't seem as if she was _too _angry with him, so he rolled his eyes and turned around, prying some of the covers back from her grip.

"And don't roll your eyes at me, Jethro."

Women.

* * *

><p>The idea of a date wasn't really a bad one. It made her happy, and when she was happy she was <em>quiet <em>and not arguing with him, so that was always a good sign.

It was actually kind of fun, watching her fret over which shoes went with which dress, or how she was going to wear her hair, much like she must have done when they first starting seeing each other.

"Jethro, what do you think? Should I wear the black stilettos, or the black pumps?" She asked, holding up two pairs of shoes.

They looked identical to him.

He squinted. "The pumps?" He asked, pointing at the stilettos.

She sighed and shook her head good naturedly. Men.

"These are _stilettos, _Jethro," she cooed, talking to him as if he were a small child. "The heel is longer and skinnier."

Jethro shrugged, "Then wear those. S_tilettos._"

"Why?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

He looked as if he were going to say something and then stopped, chuckling to himself.

"No, really, why?"

He smirked. "Your ass looks amazing in those heels."

She didn't know whether to laugh or be offended.

* * *

><p>"I must say, Jethro. You really have outdone yourself," Shannon said, raising an eyebrow as she took a delicate sip of wine.<p>

He smirked and picked up his tumbler of bourbon, holding it up to her in a mock toast.

She snorted and then, seeing his eyebrow raised, threw her head back and laughed. He shook his head at her and smiled. Maybe she was right; maybe this date was what they needed. After all, things _had_ been a little tense lately with both their schedules being full with work and nothing but.

"I'm glad we did this," she said seriously, picking up the wine glass and swirling it around, just for something to do.

"It's nice," Gibbs agreed, and Shannon rolled her eyes at his two worded response.

It _was_ nice, though. She missed this.

* * *

><p>"Shannon. You said you didn't want dessert."<p>

"I don't."

"Then _why _are you eating mine?" He said, swatting her fork away from his cheesecake and glaring at her.

"I just want to _try _it," she said, glaring back. "What has this world come to when a husband denies his wife food?"

"Shannon, _trying _it was _four bites ago._ Here. Have it," he said, pushing the plate towards her.

"No, I told you. I don't want dessert," she said, blatantly taking another bite of his cake.

He sighed, and shook his head, reaching again for the bourbon. He didn't understand women. _He_ was paying for dinner. She had the whole entire menu in front of her to order from. Why couldn't she get her own damn food?

* * *

><p>As much as he loved seeing her all dolled up with pretty make up and sexy clothing and <em>stilettos, <em>he loved her like this even more. The makeup was mostly off her face, except for a smear of mascara underneath her eyes, and a smudge of eyeliner that escaped the makeup remover. She was wearing one of his old button-up shirts, and as far as he could tell, that was all.

"Thank you for today."

God, she was beautiful.

He shrugged good naturedly.

She smiled and walked over to him. She kissed him on the cheek. "No, really. Thank you."

He caught her around the waist and pulled her to him, "You're welcome," he mumbled as he kissed her lips. He certainly didn't mind this kind of 'thank you'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I got tired of trying to come up with an ending for this. So…use your imagination.


End file.
